1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus having the voice guide function, a voice guide method of the image processing apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium having a voice guide program recorded therein to make a computer execute processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
Some image processing apparatuses that output voice guides of operating instructions, statuses of the apparatuses and other information, are proposed as MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals) that are multifunctional digital machines having the copy function, the print function, the FAX function and etc.
As an example of such image processing apparatuses having the voice guide function, there is an image processing apparatus that immediately stops outputting a voice guide of an operating instruction and gives a notice of the occurrence of a paper jam, if a print job inputted from an external apparatus causes the paper jam while a user is performing an operation via the operation panel according to the voice guide, which is proposed by Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-117205.
Furthermore, there is an image processing apparatus that is capable of partially changing voice guide speeches by using a plurality of voice databases which orders are determined by a replay order database, which is proposed by Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-262267.
However, if the image processing apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-117205 suddenly stops outputting a voice guide, listener users in front of the apparatus may not understand very well what is instructed by the voice guide, which causes a confusion and still leaves inconveniences.
Furthermore, the image processing apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-262267 is not capable of providing a complete solution to eliminate the above-mentioned inconveniences that may arise if it suddenly stops outputting the voice guide.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.